A Bumpy Ride
by Ejunkiet
Summary: Ignoring the flecks of ash lightly settling in his hair, he stalked forward, stopping in front of the female ninja. He smirked. She wouldn't cause him any more trouble for a while. Naruto fanfiction attempt number two, and so ever filled with love.
1. Good luck with that

**Disclaimer:** Yes, my name is Kishimoto. -headesk- No, I do not own Naruto. Authors note will be at the end, thank you for clicking here and I hope you enjoy it. :D

**Bumpy Ride**

The wind whistled softly through the bows of trees, steadily chilling her as she slowly came too. She grimaced, wincing at her throbbing head before a rocking motion sent her tumbling into something hard, startling her awake. _What the hell?_ She opened her eyes slightly. A wall of a grey brown ragged material confronted her, and emerald flashed as she remembered the situation. Careful with her movements so she wouldn't alert her captor that she was awake, she tried to find her bearings, slowly twitching one finger to find it crushed somewhere behind her back. A twitch of a few others, and she quickly found out that her hands were bound, though not with any rope as far as she could tell. Some type of chakra bon- She halted her thoughts abruptly as she noticed the rocking had stopped, and with a thump she was dropped. Keeping still, she listened hard.

He stopped abruptly, unceremoniously dumping his cargo at his feet. Withdrawing Samehade from the strap on his back, he lowered it slowly over the motionless bundle, setting it to rest at the head. Might as well take advantage of her apparent "unconsciousness"- he hadn't intended for her to wake up so soon. Should have planned ahead more, but then there had been no time. A slight whistling sound whispered through the clearing and he smirked as with a curse the bundle moved, rolling away from the weapon, the being within it thrashing wildly. Swinging the heavy sword back onto his back he melted silently back into the trees as the ties of the sack came open, revealing a head of pink hair. Jade eyes flashed as they surveyed the surrounding area, hands wriggling furiously beneath their bonds. Shaking the rest of the sack off of her, she tensed, freezing as she heard a rustle of cloth.

"Good morning, Kunoichi" A sarcastic voice drawled in her ear, and she flinched at the proximity. Sensing his presence crouched behind her, she used her anger as strength, flipping backwards, causing him to fall back as well to avoid being hit. Following through with the momentum she carried on rolling, eventually landing on her feet at the far side of the clearing, leaning forward slightly to keep her balance. He watched her, fingers twitching in preparation for a fight before a stray beam of sunlight fell into his eyes, reminding him of the time and the circumstances. He grimaced.

She blinked as a few stray strands of hair fell into her eyes, before narrowly dodging a punch as he came swinging after her, searching the trees as he disappeared once more. Pausing a second at a slight whistle, she quickly crouched, just avoiding a kunai as it thunked into the wood of a tree behind where she had been standing. _Wait, a Kunai?_ Focusing on the weapon, her eyes widened slightly.

"Shit-"

An explosion rocked the clearing, smoke billowing up and out in a suffocating cloud. Ignoring the flecks of ash lightly settling in his hair, he stalked forward, stopping in front of the female ninja. He smirked. Her jade eyes were unfocused, a slight burn standing out in contrast to her pale white skin of her cheek. She wouldn't cause him any trouble for a while. Crouching down, he threw her over one shoulder; being careful she didn't rub into Samehade _too_ much, and leapt back into the trees.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Darkness had pervaded the forest when Kisame finally arrived at his destination, stopping at the foot of an ordinary looking oak. Forming a seal he concentrated, genjetsu wavering for a second, to reveal an indent that you wouldn't spot unless you were looking for it. Adjusting the weight on his shoulder, he slipped a hand in to the opening, callused fingers closing around a handle, and with a yank there was a rumble, and a section of the grass a little over five feet away fell through, revealing a set of stairs. Smiling a little, he headed down, the opening closing automatically behind him. This was his favorite of the Akatsuki safe houses, it didn't depend entirely on chakra so couldn't be discovered by just any wandering shinobi, and the location was conveniently close to their Jinchuriki.

Sensing increased chakra activity in his hostage again, he increased the strength of the chakra bonds, making sure the ones around her mouth and eyes were secure. There was nothing Itachi hated more than a screamer, and why he didn't care what happened to the girl, he had to put up with Itachi afterwards, and to tell the truth, screamers annoyed him too. He smirked as she realized, leaning Samehade towards her in warning as she started to struggle. She froze instantly, obviously contemplating her options before slumping in submission. He grinned, continuing through the dark.

Stopping in front of an old wooden door, he nudged it open roughly with his foot, letting it slam shut behind him as he clumped down the stairs. After several more corridors and another set of stairs he finally stopped, reaching the room. Stooping silently before yet another set of doors he set her down on the rock floor, securing the bond around her feet to an iron ring set deep underground before knocking. Not waiting for an answer he entered, grimacing slightly as he rubbed his shoulder.

"She's outside Itachi." There was a clink as he dumped various weapons and her head protector on the table before landing on the couch with a thump. "She's all yours."

Itachi nodded, standing and walking to the door, expression impassive as he gazed down at the kunoichi. Kisame felt him take possession of the chakra bonds and severed his connection, eyes closing wearily as the door shut quietly behind him.

**Authors Note:** XD Just your good old Sakura captured by the Akatsuki for some reason or another fic. Not really anything special. Tried to cut down on detail unlike my last attempt at naruto fanfiction, make it readable. Reviews appreciated and wanted, constructive critism would make my day. Will probably be continuing this, sorry this is a kinda short chapter. Tell me if you like it? 8D;;


	2. A short continuation

**THE LONG AWAITED SEMI-CONTINUANCE.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: These brilliant characters belong to Kishimoto, but the subversions/characterisations, plot and world belong to this author four years ago.

**AUTHORS NOTE**: These have been due to be posted for _four years_. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I did when I found the stored files on an old computer.

* * *

Kisame glanced up briefly when Itachi returned, before returning his attention to cleaning the weapon in front of him. There was a rustle of cloth, and a slight rush of air as the Konoha missing nin passed him, stopping in front of another set of doors at the other side of the room.

"Does she have what we need?"

"Yes." Kisame grinned, finishing wrapping his weapon before laying it on the floor. Examining it with a critical eye he gave a satisfied grunt and laid back, legs stretching out before him and onto the table as he glanced over his shoulder to watch the Uchiha.

"She talked?"

"No." There was a faint ripple of chakra as the seal was removed from the door, and with the silent squeak of well oiled hinges, it swung open, revealing another, smaller, colder room, bare except for a metal grate in the right hand corner of the ceiling. Kisame watched as the man stepped inside, scanning the room cursorily before his hand slipped into a hidden pocket, withdrawing the kunoichi's head protector. Leaning forward slightly, he deposited it with a clank in the middle room, stepping back as his hands formed the rapid seals and brought his closed fist to his mouth, a fireball exploding into the room. Closing the door from the resulting heat wave, he turned his head slightly, voice barely heard over the roar of flames.

"When will her chakra be stable again?"

Kisame smirked, considering. "Two days."

He glanced back before nodding. Turning to the cupboards beside the door, he rifled through the some of the various medical supplies placed around the base (as such for if the base was found by accident, it would be taken for the storage facility it originally was) carelessly, until he found the wooden back, vivid purple nails slipping through the slight seem at the joint of the sides and sending a surge of curling chakra through, triggering the sensor. There was a howling, then silence. Itachi turned his back to the door and joined his partner on the couch.

* * *

There was a clattering sound, then a thump, as Sakura tried again to stand up, but only succeeded in falling once again to the cold rock floor. She growled in anger, glaring angrily at her ankles and wrists as she tugged haphazardly, reaching hopelessly to her store of charka in an attempt to find some, even a little drop, she could use to get herself out of this ridiculous situation. I mean, come on. Could she have been any more pathetic?


End file.
